Awoken
by The Hooded Pyro
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a place of joy and terror, full of loved characters no one can forget, but there is one final Character that has been forgotten by time *DISCLAIMER: None of these creations besides the obvious, belong to me, all Credit to "Five Night's at Freddy's" belongs to Scott Cawthon, and some of the jokes are not mine as well, all credit to their respected owners.
1. Chapter 1

The air was filled with the laughter of children, the walls blooming with lights and decorations. The air was filled with the smell of one thing... Pizza. This was a brand new start for "Fredbear's Family Diner" now the star was under the name Freddy Fazbear. He no longer ran the diner, but now ran a large pizzeria. Although there is one thing the older fans will notice, what happened to all their beloved animatronic pals? But to their joy they still had the soul of the characters. These new cutesier versions of there loved friends. But there was one missing.

The roll call went: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy or now known as "Mangle" but before they moved, there was another. It's name was not as chanted as the others, but back in it's prime, it used to be loved. Back in those days Foxy was not the only "scurvy dog" to roam the vast lands of pirates cove... there was the usual chant "Foxy! Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!" but then almost as if it where a mere whisper, there came another call from kids "Narzot! Narzot! Narzot!" Even though he could not hear it, loud Narzot knew there where some waiting to watch him along side his friend Foxy. Then after months of his appearance to the kids he began to glitch. So the owners of Fredbear's Family Diner decided to cut his roll out of the show and take him to the back scheduled to be repaired.

Unfortunately he never did get fixed. So people pushed him into the back of their minds. Then after the big building and name change, all of his friends went with him into the parts and service room. To the old animatronics, they saw the brand new "toy" versions of themselves as strange. But for them times were not so bad. Sure they were rotted and ripped apart every day for spare parts, but at night they had so much room to wonder and do as they pleased. Then things changed that unfortunate day in 1987, when 5 children where lured to the back by a "Golden Freddy." It was an entire week before they could do anything after those events, now that the pizzeria has been shut down from 5 deaths and a thing that will live in infamy known as "The bite of '87" the building was emptied of all humans no one dared entering the pizzeria now.

In the parts and service room, there lay just one body...the old wolf animatronic, Narzot. For some reason, there was a crackle from deep inside the dark gray wolfs white stomach region. Then its head bobbed up... it awoke. Its head similar to Foxy in shape but had a few more hairs jutting out from its side, its under jaw was white. the rest of its fur looking dark gray, bits of its top jaw snout exposed under its skin, going as far down as its teeth, but most of its fur was intact it had a small gash on the left side of its head exposing metal, the exoskeleton's neck completely exposed going down into a torn center that formed into a torso there was a rip on its left arm that went from its shoulder to between the top and middle of its upper arm, its hand was completely exposed, the right arm had a few small gashes along it and on its hand the glove that covered its exoskeleton was in shreds just barley hanging on, on its torso there are was a medium sized gash on the right side exposing the exoskeleton's rib cage like structure. On its legs ran several gashes that end up exposing its wolf like robotic feet.

As he rose back to his feet, Narzot couldn't help but look at himself he noticed he did not look as he remembered, nor did this place look like pirates cove. He looked down at his hands and to his surprise he saw his own exoskeleton. This startled Narzot causing him to stammer back. He remembered something, then told himself out loud "T-t-th*gitch*ey s-shut me down." His left shoulder sparked, which caused him to jerk in to the direction of his left shoulder, then let out a frustrated growl which imitated a sigh and walked to the door. He examined the handle and placed his right hand onto the knob, twisting then slowly opening the door to his surprise. A brand new pizzeria.


	2. Chapter 2

Narzot slowly staggered down the hallway, amazed at the size of the new pizzeria. Slowly behind him, he heard a voice heavily shrouded in an accent of a child's pirate. "Narzot? Laddy is that you?" Narzot jerked back to his surprise. He found his friend Foxy, who looked deteriorated only slightly, mainly at his feet. The hookless hand had now been exposed, and a gash on the center of his chest. "F-F-F*glitch*oxy? W-what happened to you mate?" Narzot's shoulder sparked, as he examined his old friend. "Same could go to you lad.. but the answer to your question... time... we have been replaced by a bunch of toy like versions of our self's" Foxy replied. Somehow his voice did not seem to glitch "New versions?... I would like to meet these "toys" Perhaps show them there can be only one N-N-Narz*glitch*ot." Foxy slightly looked down at his feet "Lad.. I'm sorry to tell this to you, but they did not try to remake you... in fact, last I saw you activated was back in Fredbears Diner.. They decided to forget you laddy" Narzot looked down at his hands and seemed to realize the humans didn't care for him.

After a bit of silence, Narzot looked up at Foxy "What year is it?" Foxy was hesitant at first, but then spit out "1987" Narzot placed his hands against his head, as his head gently shook back and forth "I've been out that long?.. 1987.. Where are the others?" Foxy rose his head and looked at Narzot "they're in Party room 10.. Both Chicas made pizza.. come along lad, perhaps they would like to welcome you back to the world." Foxy paused for a second "But before we go, your voice box needs a touch up. In there" Foxy pointed to the parts and service room "Grab a gear and the build/repair manual. Then I don't think I need to help you from there." Narzot nodded and walked into the small room. Looking around, he reached his hand into the first drawer of the tool shelf and pulled out a gear. He slid his thumb through the gears center hole and gently spun it with his index and middle fingers. he took it off of his thumb and set it on the table.

Narzot looked through the drawers until he came across the manual with the words engraved in gold: "Animatronic Build/Repair." He studied the manual and then told himself So that's how he looks so fresh." he opened the book and flipped to the page titled "voice box." He studied the diagram and then shoveled out his own voice mechanism. He thumbed around until he found the gear that was broken and gently tore it out, surprised that his own strength. He then realized the gear he pulled was to big, so he began to scrummage through the gears until he found one of the right size. He slipped the gear into place and then placed the newly repaired voice box into its proper position. "Good as new" he said as his voice seemed stronger, deeper, and more fluent then before.

When he was about to turn around, he heard a strange call that sounded like a child saying "Hi." Narzot jerked around to see a strange new animatronic looking at him. It looked like it was a plastic toy child. Narzot looked at the new animatronic "Who are you?" the small robot child looked down and and put his two hands together "I'm Balloon Boy.. but most call me BB" he looked up after a second of silence "Not many people like Balloon Boy. They see me, then just go off to watch the bands" Narzot put his hand onto BB's Shoulder. "It's alright lady... I'm not to liked either." BB looked up at Narzot "We should get to the party room. I'm sure every one would like to meet you!" BB jumped up in joy which brought his head up to Narzot's. "Yeah...well lead the way then." Narzot said his as he took his hand away.

As they walked on the down the hall way, strange music Narzot could only recognize as a jack in the box tune, slowly faded out. When the song died BB began to hurry a slight. Before they could get to the party room. something stalked behind them and said "Well, Well, Well, Narzot you finally rise?" BB stopped dead in his tracks, causing Narzot to nearly fall as he whirled around to face this voice. Looking back at him stood a tall, thin, black and white marionette, with red lips and purple streaks running down from its eyes to its large mouth, which formed a smile. "You know my name? H-how?" Narzot inched away from the Marionette, as it watched his movements. "well its quite simple Narzot.. you see there were 5 of you... 5 children lured into the back, where you and 4 other old animatronics were at... he killed you, then stuffed you into the creature that stands before me.. I simply gave your soul the direction to you.. and thus I gave you life..."

Narzot's shoulder sparked, as he looked at the marionette "you gave me life? How did yo-...never mind. I have to meet the others" Narzot walked off, BB following after. The Marionette watched Narzot walk off, putting his sinister hands together "Well.. what a shame. I was enjoying our little talk... but now that I am free from that box" He turned his head to the right "Allie get out here!" Once he called out the name, a strange black figure crawled out from the corner. Its eyes glowing yellow, it appeared to be made of shadows. Its also wearing a purple top hat. "Yes master?" came a demonic female voice, resonating out of Allie. "Come now.. we have a job to do" said the Marionette in a commanding voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww, he's so cute!" exclaimed an excited Toy Chica, hugging what she thought was her new friend. "Where did you pick up the trash?" Said a very disgusted Freddy. Narzot tried to shake off the new Chica, but to no avail. "His name is Narzot. Don't you remember him?" Asked Foxy. Once Toy Chica finally gave Narzot room to breathe, he looked around astonished that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all looked as if they just stepped off the show stage. "Well its good your finally back." Said Chica patting him slightly. "Yeah, welcome back to the world!" nodded Bonnie. Toy Freddy gave Narzot the same disgusted look that Freddy did. "He looks like you found him in the scrap yard" scowled Toy Freddy. "Oh come on Toy Freddy, give him a chance" said Toy Bonnie, as he finished cleaning his guitar. "Yeah, where did you find Narzot anyway Foxy?" spoke Chica, hugging Foxy's arm, Foxy looked over at Narzot, who just silently looked around the room, at the new, and old, animatronics "He was in the Parts and Service room, laying in a corner slightly hidden by the tool box... For some reason, he never turned back on until just barley." Foxy said while he put his free arm around Chica, giving her a hug.

Toy Chica ran to the table with the pizza. "You poor darling, it looks like you haven't eaten in years! Come now, eat some pizza, its stuffed crust, hope you like it!" Narzot walked over towards the table, slowly. Before he could make it, however, Freddy got into his way, and looked down at him with an angered growl. "Just one second.. who allowed this scrap heap to eat food? It has not been a member in the family for years! Do you expect us to just open our arms and accept you?" Freddy looked at Narzot, who said nothing, calmly looking up at him. "Answer me, Wolf!" Freddy pushed Narzot back, who was then caught by Toy Bonnie, and two small hands of the Balloon Boy. Narzot got to his feet, and lowered his head, as Toy Chica stepped in front of him. "Mr. F, that is no way to treat this poor boy. He just woke up! We need to be nice to him!" scolded Toy Chica, as she put her hands on her freakishly large hips. Freddy looked at Narzot. "Fine, he gets one chance to be part of the family. But let me tell you this wolf!" He pointed at Narzot, with a growl. "I don't like you... You better change that." Freddy stomped off, as the rest of the group surrounded him, accept for Toy Freddy. "Don't mind Freddy lad.. he's just not use to you being around, that's all" said Foxy, trying to comfort him. "Foxy's right, Freddy is just a little mad that the pizzeria's closed down." Muttered Chica. "Thanks, but for right now, I'm not really hungry." shook Narzot, as he broke away from the crowd and sat down. "Nonsense, every one can always have at least one slice of pizza!" contested Toy Chica, as she set down a slice of pizza in front of Narzot. Narzot picked it up and examined it slightly, then gave it a small bite, and took of a chunk of the pizza. "Good right?" Said Toy Chica, satisfied. Narzot finally took a bite of the pizza that her, and her older counter part made. Narzot gave a nod, as he tore into it again. He was surprised at how he could even eat, but he just went along with it anyway.

After every one devoured the Pizzas, they began to ask Narzot questions, as to what he remembered, and what he saw before he could wake up. "Alright.. Alright.. all of ye sit down, i'll spin the yarn of what I remember... It started back when.."

Years ago, back at Fredbears dinner, Foxy and Narzot were doing their show as usual. Kids lined the stage, cheering for their two heroes as they looked across the seven seas. After the mighty Kraken tore a hole in their ship, Narzot felt a strange feeling in his shoulder. As they preformed an act, where they hung on the mast for their robotic life, the joint in his shoulder popped out of its socket, causing him to drop, which tore the side of his face, and caused a tear along Narzot's snout, exposing his robot snout, and some of his teeth, ending at the half way mark of the bottom jaw. He told them, the world around him slowly began to fade into darkness, and he began to lose power. The workers rushed him into the repair room, and closed down Pirates Cove for the day, to rewrite Foxy's code, to keep the kids entertained until they could bring Narzot back. They fixed his shoulder, but at the cost of one of the wires that ran through to his arm, causing it to spark once. The two ends made contact, for the most part, he could still move his arm, the workers had him test it to see if it still worked. They saw his shoulder spark, and the tear of his suit on the shoulder, and face. They decided to hold off until the seamstress could fix his suit, and they could finish their diagnosis on Narzot. They decided to shut him down. He some how felt something strange inside his computer. Something the humans called, fear. He didn't want this to happen to him, he did not wish to be shut down. He finally spoke out "N-N*glitch*o p-p-please! D-Don't S-sh*glitch*ut m-me dow-" He remembers, right after that, he had an out of body experience.

He was no longer a robot, but a child, by the name of Axle Revon. He remembered his mom picking him up from a strange place, that he only described as an area where they learned things. His dad told him "We are going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! how's that sound Kiddo?!" He remembered this "Axle" child got excited. They passed through the doorway, his father told him to not run off for long, the pizza would be ready soon. The child gladly nodded, and ran off to play, and hear the bands. He walked up to the Balloon Boy, who was all alone, accept for a few children and workers. Axle put his hand on BB's shoulder. Then, he heard a voice behind him. "Psst.. Psst... Hey kid, I got something cool to show you. Come along." He saw 4 other children behind a Freddy Fazbear of... Gold! He decided, why not go see what it was, and walked behind the group into the back room, where he saw suits, that were old and slightly torn. He remembers feeling another ping of fear and despair. then nothing.. After a what felt like seconds, he awoke, and here he is now.

After Narzot told his story, the other animatronics just stood in silence for the longest time. They did not speak, they could not speak. Eventually Foxy spoke up "We're all sorry to hear that lad, but hey, the worst is over now.." Foxy placed his hand on Narzot's good shoulder. "Yeah.. So that Marionette... what is with that thing?" Narzot looked from face to face. They, at first, tried to avoid the question. Bonnie spoke up. "Well that's an interesting question, but we don't know the answer to that... the Marionette is a strange creature. The song that you heard, was the box that concealed it.. the box soothed it... pleased it. Now the box has disappeared, and it broke free." Narzot looked down at his tattered, and torn skin. Then his shoulder sparked when he moved his hands against the table "What will it do now that it is free?" Narzot spoke, with a slight growl. "We don't know for sure, but until it acts, we will just sit here and go as our normal ways." said Bonnie, trying to think of a way to answer the question. After a while of silence, Toy Chica spoke up "So now that we have our darling little Narzot with us, what should we do?" With every word, Narzot tried to avoid eye contact with his fellow animatronics. "Well we don't have a night guard to hunt, so I guess we can all just go about our business." said Foxy trying to think of an excuse for him and Chica to be alone. Narzot was the first to rise to his feet, he turned his head to the crowd and nodded his head "I thank you for the time and the pizza, ye all haven't changed a bit from what I remember of ya.. and you new versions, ye be some very interesting people to meet, but for now I'd like some time to recover my thoughts." Narzot walked out of the room, as the others gave him a good bye.

While he was returning to the parts and service section, being followed by a small balloon vending comrade, he herd foot steps trailing behind him, then slowly pick up speed. He turned his head and noticed Toy Chica, rushing after him, holding something in her hand that resembled a cupcake. When she got up to him, she jut her arms around him into a hug, still keeping perfect balance of the cupcake. "Hey Narzot, I would like you to meet a friend of mine." She held up the cupcake to him "This is my friend Carl.. Carl the Cupcake!" She jumped in joy. "Carl, don't be rude, say hi" She lifted up the cupcake to her shoulder height, and gently moved the plate back and forth. "Hello there, Narzot" She said, as her pitch alternated to an impersonation of a fancy gentlemen. Narzot looked at her, then looked at the cupcake, who seemed to stare back at Narzot. "uh.. hello.. Carl?" Narzot, put his left hand behind his head, with a short spark, as he looked at the cupcake. He looked back at Toy Chica slightly confused. "He really likes you Mr. N! Isn't that swell? Well me and Carl better get back to the kitchen. There might be a hungry soul crying out for pizza! Bye-bye!" She ran off, holding the plate in her palm, leaving a confused Narzot and BB in the empty hall. While they walked back to the parts and service room, he felt as if he were being watched, and he swore he could see a strange yellow glow hit the walls, as he was turning corners.

When Narzot and BB entered the parts and service room, Narzot looked down at BB. "Hey.. what is with Toy Chica? She seems so.. Overjoyed," As he spoke, he felt as if they were not alone, as if something was listening in on them. "Oh, Toy Chica? Yeah, shes struggling with Idiocy right now, but she's full of love." BB said, as he looked at the gears on the table. After they stopped speaking, they heard a small scratch on the door. Then it slowly creaked open, exposing two yellow glowing eyes. They lurched inside, slowly, as Allie crept into the room, keeping her eyes on Narzot. "Who might you be?" asked Narzot, as he tilted his head slightly. A demonic chuckle escaped her throat, and was followed by "My name is Allie... Master is interested in you. They say you don't seem like any of the other animatronics. They say your special." She stalked around him in circles, slightly hunched over as she examined Narzot. He slightly growled "Master? Who is this Master?" He looked at Allie, as she stopped in front of him, glaring into his eyes. "How dare you ask such a foolish question?" She said displeased with his words, slightly slashing at him. "Now now, don't be so rash, Allie, we might need his services" Called a voice, that beckoned them to walk outside. When Narzot clanked out of the parts and service room, he saw the same Marionette as before, standing almost his height, but this time, that strange Allie creature was next to it, waiting for any commands the Marionette could think of in its twisted mind.

Narzot examined the Marionette slightly, the Marionette seemed to gather words in its mind, and then eventually spoke "We want you to join us." The Marionette put simply, and patiently waited for a response from the confused Narzot. "Join you? And do what exactly?" Narzot looked from Allie back to the Marionette, trying to get their game. "Since I am free from the tyranny of the box, and none of those ungrateful animatronics helped me, I want to destroy them for being so unloyal to their master. That's where you come in. Your strength, even though you have not used it much, is amazingly large. So I wish to recruit that power in my army. to destroy them! So, what do you say? Join me-" the Marionette nodded at Allie, who then charged towards Narzot, and griped her hands around his neck, and slightly lifted him into the air. "-Or die." grinned the Marionette, as Allie dropped Narzot to his feet. Narzot gently rubbed his neck, and then looked at the Marionette, and lightly growled "I will think about it, and then I will get back to you on that.." Narzot stalked off, BB following after. "He didn't comply Master.. what if he is planning against us?" thought Allie out loud. "If he dares attack us, we will kill him with the rest.. Although-" It turned its head to the parts and service room, and waltzed into the room, setting down a small Golden Freddy doll, and removed its inner stuffing, then placed in a small mic, and connected it to a speaker, so they can hear everything the Golden Freddy heard. It handed the Golden Freddy plush to Allie "Give this little 'gift' to Narzot, insure he gets it, so that we may hear his plans." Commanded the Marionette, causing Allie to dart off, holding the gift in her hand, as she ran with her feet, and other available hand.

Narzot was sitting down, resting his back against the wall in the kids cove when he herd running. He got up with a frustrated sigh, and looked down the hall seeing Allie. He growled slightly when she stopped dead in front of him. "The master would like to give you a gift, to welcome you back to the world" Allie said with a gentle giggle, handing Narzot the plush, then running off. Narzot looked down at the plush. "A Golden Freddy... Well that's slightly insulting" He lets out a sigh "So.. the Marionette is trying to kill my friends..." when he looked up, he saw something slither across the floor, and onto a wall. "What the hell? What are you?" Said Narzot, as the creature lurched up to him. It appeared to be like Foxy, but was in peaces. Mangle put its upper half together, and held out its hand. "Hello I'm Toy Foxy... but now most call me Mangle" its voice too distorted, from years of children messing with it, to tell if it is a boy or girl. "Nice to meet you Mangle.. but why weren't you at the party room with the others?" Asked Narzot, slightly confused, as to why he's never seen Mangle before. "Well, to put it simply, I was, but unlike the most of you, I can't eat, due to my body structure. I was there, but I was hanging from the roof during the duration of your visit, because I don't do well with meeting new people." Said Mangle, as its head gently shook. "Oh wel,l its good we could finally meet." Said Narzot, in a calm voice. "Well I'm gonna go check on the others.. when your done being alone, you should come join us." Mangle produced, as it climbed the walls then onto the roof then down the hall. "Yeah... I'll be over soon." Narzot muttered, as he rested his head back, as his shoulder sparked.


	4. Chapter 4

As Narzot began thinking over the choice of joining the Marionette and putting that scurvy dog Freddy in his place he began hearing small foot steps and then a small balloon came into his field of vision "Hi" Echoed from the holder of the balloon. Narzot looked down and saw BB "Hm I was wondering where you went lad.." Narzot said as he slightly straightened up. "The others don't take Balloon Boy seriously.." BB sat down next to Narzot. "Well its okay lad... you saw how that scurvy rat Freddy treated me your better off then I am." as Narzot said those words the golden Freddy doll made a small crackle which caused Narzot to look over at it. BB looked at the doll when Narzot gave it attention "Where did you get that?" Narzot looked back at BB "that Marionette gave it to me as a gift... Trying to win me over with a stupid toy." He picked up the Golden Freddy and threw it against the wall making a loud clank once the mic hit the wall. "Should that plush doll make that sound?.. Does it have a voice emulator?" Narzot looked at BB who gave a small head shake causing Narzot to walk over to the doll and lift it close to him squeezing down until he felt the mic inside, he lightly growled and tore open the chest of the doll exposing the mic. Narzot let out a growl "Game over Marionette!" He threw down the doll and crushed it with his bare metal foot.

In an empty room cam a quiet "Oh is that so? But I loved our little game..." The Marionette folded its arms and began to think "Win you over with a stupid toy.. My dumb child what a splendid idea." It turned its head to the "Celebrate!" poster and tore it off the wall with a grin. "Allie please tell me... what is the best way to destroy a creature?" The Marionette kept its eyes locked on the poster. "Rip it to shreds?" Allie said with a viscous cackling growl. "No" The Marionette turned to Allie and showed her the poster. "You turn them on themselves." it said with a devious chuckle. "we are to meet back here in the Morning I have a plan to think over" Commanded The Marionette as it stalked away into the darkness causing Allie to do the same. When Narzot found the others they where all talking amoung themselves, Bonnie Freddy and there Toy counterparts where in the center playing cards, Foxy and Chica where in the corner sitting together speaking in murmurers to each other with an occasional giggle from Chica, and Mangle and Toy Chica where sharing story's from back when they where preforming onstage. Once he entered the room Mangle seemed to let out a sigh of relief and Toy Chica gave an excited giggle to see her new friend, however Freddy seemed displeased at Narzot's return. Once Balloon boy stopped next to Narzot who awkwardly stood by the door way Chica got up and put her arms around BB "where did you go my little Balloon?" she lifted him into the air which made BB giggle slightly "I went to talk to my new friend Narzot" He motioned with his hand to Narzot who had his head low slightly.

"Aww you made a friend? I'm so proud BB!" She slightly hugged him tighter then set him down and turned her attention to Narzot "Thank you for not just discarding him he never got allot of care from people.. well thanks for coming back, most others probably would have just ran for it the chance they had don't worry Freddy shouldn't be so mad now that he has seen you before." She lightly patted Narzot's head and walked back over to Foxy. Narzot sat down in a corner and BB joined him. "Sorry about that.. ever sense she found out I was usually neglected for the bands she treated me like her child." BB murmured as he looked down. "Yeah but she has your back so that's a good thing" returned Narzot as he stared at the others. "They seem so happy.. but there is not much they can do, what do they usually do?" asked Narzot as he looked down at his hands causing his shoulder to lightly spark. "Well we usually just talk and play games." Said BB looking at Narzot. And when we run low on supplies they will take turns sending out one of us to go get more.. they never give me, Mangle, or the Chicas a chance but today I think is when we will have to have a run out." Narzot looked at BB "Run out? What all exactly happens during this run out?" Narzot's shoulder sparked as he slightly angled his body to match his head. BB looked down "Oh.. you will find out.. very very soon." Then almost as if Freddy had heard them he got to his feet "Alright you all know what day it is today.. Time for a resupply. Who went last?" Foxy rose his hand into the air "I was." Freddy looked around the room "that usually means Bonnie is next but how do you feel if we wait till the next time for you?" Bonnie looked up at Freddy "Well I guess I can deal with that" Bonnie said with a quiet tone.

"Excellent then I think we have a passage for Narzot to prove he is more then just scrap metal." Freddy looked at Narzot. "Mr. F no we can't just force him to do this what if he gets hurt the first night he reawakens?" Pleaded Toy Chica not wanting to lose her new friend. "Let Narzot decide for himself would he rather prove he is worth something or if we should just rip him apart for spare parts." Said Toy Freddy with a growl towards Toy Chica. The room went dead silent as Narzot got to his feet and walked towards the two Freddys "what do you want me to do?" Narzot questioned as he set his hands the table. "simple get out there and bring us back supplies and I don't just mean two handfuls of guitar polish either we expect big results from you scrap heap." Said Freddy as he looked at Toy Bonnie with a disappointed sigh. "And how do you expect me to find these supplies?" Questioned Narzot as he looked from the faces of the two Freddys. "Get creative we can't help you with every thing" said Toy Freddy.

Narzot straightened up as he got barraged by the embrace of Toy Chica. "Please be careful out there Mr. N" he patted her head as he gently pushed her off. "Yeah I'll be careful." Foxy walked up to him and handed him a large crate with a chain. "this will help you carry it Lad. Don't get caught if they find you they might trace it back to us and this whole establishment goes to Davy Jones locker." Narzot nodded and put the create on his back and fastened it to him with the chains. He looked at his friends and tipped his head forward "I shall be back.. and I will have the stuff." he walked out the door and was amazed how he could hardly see himself in the darkness. Narzot took off running from the lot and noticed a pathway to a roof top. He looked at his arms and legs then scaled to the roof top running jumping and sliding past obstacles. The road next to him was lifeless every one was asleep in there beds all but the robots. He didn't stop running until he found a closed store across the street. He ran his way to it surprised at his ability to move, as he stopped on the roof he looked around and found a vent leading into the store so he ripped it open and crawled in as silent as possible he traversed through the vent until he could see into the store it was lined with shelves of items but he only searched for cameras, once he concluded there was none he silently ripped open the vent and jumped down then pulled the create out of it which he was dragging with his feet and silently set it down. Luckily for him the place was completely abandoned so he opened the crate and went to work.

Narzot placed items in the crate as they appeared in the list that was inside the box. After the extraction of items he creaked out from the back and found his way back to the roof. He trotted along the roof's until he lost his footing and crashed into an air vent making a loud crash. He stumbled to his feet and was slightly astonished that nothing fell out before there was a glare of light that just barely missed him, before it could touch Narzot he ducked down and hid the box behind the vent crawling on his arms and legs military style. Once the light was behind him he got to his feet and ran as he chained the crate back onto his back being as silent as possible. The light began to follow him but did was not able to catch him, but his forward momentum died as he reached the last building on the street after that it was a dash into the pizzeria. He Jumped down and landed on a dumpster then Darted to the back entrance of the pizzeria. He skidded to a stop in the room taking off the crate and placing it on the table looking around. "Alright I'm back with the loot." Every one ran up to Narzot and began congratulating him on his speedy success. "Before we get to excited we need to judge his work it would be easy for him to just come back with three items he found in the trash so before you get excited for the scrap heap lets see if he proved his worth." Scowled Freddy as he ripped the top off the box and took out the items.

"Well you got every item on this list.." Freddy let out an angered growl "Fine.. for now welcome to the family but I will be watching you wolf.. one slip up... one stab to our family and you will be in more peaces then Mangle." With that Freddy sat down and picked up his deck of cards, the other three who where playing with Freddy joined back in after Chica put the items back into the crate and set the crate in a corner. Narzot went back to the corner but this time Foxy and Chica followed him. "so how was it being outside for the first time in years?" Asked Foxy as he sat down next to Chica causing them to form a slight square. "It was... interesting to say the least." growled Narzot. "you where amazingly quick how did you find all the items that fast?" Questioned Chica as she hugged Foxy's arm again. Narzot put his hand behind his back "Well I just took it from the closed store down the road." Narzot said with a nod. "You just walked in there?" Asked Balloon Boy as he almost jumped in surprise of the answer. "Well no.. I entered through the air vent on the roof.." replied Narzot as he looked down at his hands. "The roof? How in the locker of Davy Jones did you get there lad?" asked Foxy surprised that his friend was capable of doing such a task.

Narzot rubbed the back of his head with his hand "Well I just climbed the building next to us and ran from roof to roof until I got there.." He rose his head and looked at there faces. "you my lad are full of surprises" said foxy as he put his hand on Narzot's shoulder, before they could say another word Toy Chica and Mangle walked up to Narzot and sat down with them. "You did good today.. glad to have you awake." Mangle said as it turned its head(s) to Narzot. "I'm so glad you accomplished the goal and your okay!" Toy Chica said as she lifted him into the air and hugged him. Narzot surprised by her strength was only able to push out the word "Thanks" before she set him down, then after he sat back down he asked "Why do you keep hugging me any way?" Toy Chica slightly giggled as she put her arms around Balloon Boy. "Because I love hugging small and soft things and besides your new here you need all the hugs I can give you." She said as she slightly played with the spinning wheel of Balloon Boys hat. He let out a slight defensive growl "i'm not small nor and I soft." Narzot said as he slightly pushed against the wall with his back. Toy Chica giggled "well your not made of metal and plastic either." Narzot let out a sigh and shook his head. As they all talked and played around, in the abandoned guard office echoed a small laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after was filled with an unsettling prescience, as Narzot rose from his short time of rest, he heard the clanking of foot steps and looked down the hall to see all the toy animatronics stalking down to the guard office not saying anything seeming almost in a deep trance. Narzot looked down and noticed BB was resting next to Narzot "BB.. kid get up you need to see this" as he spoke he gently shook BB with his foot causing his eyes to roll open as he got up and rubbed his eyes BB said "Hi." Narzot nodded then pointed to the hall "Whats going on out there?" He questioned as BB got up and looked at what he was pointing to. BB jerked back slightly then went silent as they heard the sound of clanking metal sparks and a small bit of the Marionette's tune. "Oh no.." BB said as he hid behind Narzot's leg "what is it lad?" muttered Narzot in a low tune trying to hide his growing panic. "The Marionette is calling.. its never up to anything good when its awake.. but why would it want the toy animatronics?" BB said trying to put two and two together then came an angered "Keep it down Scrap heap!" from an aggravated Freddy. "Get your lazy ass up and look at this." muttered Narzot in frustration. "What did you say pup?" snarled Freddy once he got to his feet. "I said get off your lazy arse and come see this." Growled Narzot as he once again pointed down the hall. Freddy grabbed Narzot and smashed him against the wall lifting him off of his feet "How dare you call me lazy you ungrateful little scrap heap!" Narzot struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail as Freddy smashed him against the wall once more then threw him onto the ground sending him rolling before skidding to his feet, nearly hitting into Foxy and Chica who where still sound asleep. BB watched in horror as Narzot charged at Freddy who sent his fist into Narzot's side throwing him into the wall to the right of them with a loud crash. Narzot struggled to stand up when Freddy walked up to him again "Now lets see how the scrap metal flies!" but before Freddy could throw Narzot again, Narzot sent his palm square across Freddys face, Freddy stepped back and placed his hand on the four new gashes on his cheek. "Your dead now!" Roared Freddy in a fit of rage but before he could attack, Foxy stepped in between them.

"Now now lads this is not the time to fight!" Protested Foxy as the two fighters glared at each other. Narzot was the frist to walk away with a short growl and a "fine.. perhaps I wouldn't have fought if he wasn't so blind.." Narzot looked down the hall and walked to where he was hearing the noises being tracked by his small companion. Before Narzot could walk out the door he felt the tug of Balloon Boy's arms wrap around his leg restricting his movement, as they heard a loud crash. Narzot's head jerked to the noise as they saw all the toy animatronics walking, slowly towards them, but unusually there eyes where not of themselves they where there endoskeleton eyes. Narzot's eyes drifted to the others behind him, who froze once they saw the toy animatronics lurching towards there location. The most notable difference was on Toy Chica who's beak was also removed Narzot steeped back as the toy counterparts walked in with a short laugh from Toy Freddy. The Toy animatronics got in front of the door way. "What are you doing?" barked Freddy as he glared at there Toy versions, "Well you see.. it has come to our attention that none of you attempted to join the marionette.. or even help him after what it has done for you." responded Toy Bonnie as he griped his guitar and put it against his left shoulder as if it where a baseball bat.

Toy Chica erupted with a giggle "so we decided like the little darlings you are we would give you a chance so.. here he is the man of the hour!" She squealed as she swung her hands to the door way as in lurched the Marionette. "So you heard the girl and I do not think there is much more explaining needed.. but" it turned its head to the four animatronics of which the toys where made in resemblance "i don't want your answers so much as.." the Marionette raised a twisted finger to Narzot. "That one..." The Marionette let out a demonic chuckle as all eyes turned to Narzot "So... wolf.. what is your response?" Narzot looked at the floor and then slowly to the Marionette "I hate that scurvy dog Freddy, but..." Narzot let out a growl "I hate you more." the vary words seemed to fill the Marionette with a rush of rage, then it seemed to calm down "You hate Freddy? Well don't worry soon he won't be a problem.." The Marionette snapped as the Toy's knocked over there counterparts and Ally knocked down Narzot and began to viciously attack him "Allie no! We need that one alive." Barked the Marionette displeased with Allie attack before command, as she stopped Narzot sent both of his feet into her stomach throwing her back, as the marionette escaped.

Once Allie got to her feet she was surprised to see Narzot had disappeared from where he was once standing, when she found him Narzot was occupied with throwing Toy Bonnie against the wall allowing time for Bonnie to get up. Allie attempted to pounce Narzot, but before she could Narzot twirled around grabbed her hands and threw her at Toy Chica who was locked arm and arm with Chica. After a short minute of the animatronics throwing punches all the toys got up and stepped away from the fight, "Its been fun but.. for now this is the end of our little game" mused Toy Bonnie as they ran away fading into the darkness before anyone else could throw a punch. "Is every one alright?" Commanded Freddy as he covered one of his eyes. Narzot looked around the room noticing that for the most part the wounds where only small tears in there suits, then his eyes trailed onto Freddy who after a while moved his hand exposing that Toy Freddy ripped off his eye. "Well for the most part just some scratches but uh.. lad your eye its.. gone." Said Foxy in a swirl of surprise noticing the endoskeleton eye. "yeah I know.. that damn toy took it out during our little rough housing.." responded Freddy as he gently rubbed it again.

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter was not as long as the others.. school got me caught up so I didn't really have the time to make it as long but I promise the next chapter will be back up in the 2,000 range of words- The Hooded Pyro**


	6. Chapter 6

Narzot looked around the room "Well we can't just let them get away we need to hunt down those scurvy dogs." Narzot turned his head to the hall where they scattered. "Perhaps if we split up we can cover more ground.." Foxy walked up behind him and surveyed the empty hall when all the sudden a static noise broke the silence, as they tried to find the source of the noise Mangle dropped from the ceiling and wrapped itself around Narzot, as it moved around his body it began to slash and bite Narzot but before he could counter attack, Foxy threw Mangle at the wall "We will deal with this one! Go find the others!" Shouted Foxy as he charged Mangle giving all the others time to run but Narzot, who decided to stay and fight, as the two stormed Mangle as fast as they could it would simply just slip away and slash at them then rinse and repeat until Narzot finally got a hit in and sunk his fist into its jaw causing it to crash back, and as it slunk back up to its upright position Narzot swore he could hear the words "Stop me!" Come out of Mangles mouth. Foxy charged Mangle and swatted its eye with his hook rolling over it then throwing it at the far wall, "REGAIN CONTROL!" Mangle roared as it charged Narzot, but before it could attack he side stepped and sent his fist into the back of its head, then he saw out of the corner of his eyes a set of eyes similar to that of which where in Mangle before.

"You have been blinded by the Puppet master, and its time to cut the strings!" Narzot said as he reached his hands into the main Head and tore out its Endoskeleton eyes, making a mad dash for its real eyes as Mangle was in a fit of slashes and bites. He skid to a stop and grappled onto the eyes charging back at Mangle, as he did Foxy was holding down the limbs of Mangle with every ounce of energy he could, and as the real eyes where put back in there sockets Mangle seemed to just stop moving. After a minute of silence the Mangle finally got back up and gently lowered its head "Thank ye lads, with out ya I would have still been under that damn curse.. but I don't think the same trick will work on the others... they are too far gone." Mangle seemed on the brink of tears even though it cannot cry. Narzot looked at the Mangled mess "So.. will you join us in the fight against the toys and there puppet master? Or do you wish to be with your brothers in your last seconds alive? We shall respect either choice.." as he spoke Mangle's face rose to meet his "They are not my brothers.. I shall join you.. but remember.. they may not have been my own.. but they where my friends.. before." Mangle dropped its head once more as Foxy put his hand against its shoulder. "There there la-..er.. Mangle.. it will be okay.. in time, soon we will get that bastard and make him pay." Narzot looked down the hall to the sound of a loud crash as if something was thrown at the wall. "well sounds like there having a party.." Narzot's shoulder sparked as he put his hand against the door frame and looked back "So we gonna join in?" Foxy's head rose up to Narzot "Ye can count me in lad..." he turned his head to Mangle "what say you?" Mangle let out a raspy cough before it spoke. "I wish I could lads.. but.. after our scuffle I am in no condition.. I will have to rest a bit before I can do anything else that combat heavy."

As the mangle spoke a small Balloon vender crawled out from under the dinning tables and dusted itself off. "I will go" Narzot was shocked to hear the little one even wanted to go out and look after the commotion would have frightened away most normal children robotic or not. Foxy picked up Mangle and set it against the table atop a few chairs so it could sit down and rest, as he did Narzot was scavenging the room for parts to use in the future, "You ready lads?" Narzot asked as he returned to the two from his search. "I be as ready as I'll ever be." Foxy said as they both turned their heads to BB. "Yeah I'm ready" BB said quietly as he walked up to Narzot and looked out into the empty hall. They began there slow journey into the dark hall, each step giving off a tinny echo after the next until they found themselves in front of the parts and service room. Narzot looked at Foxy who gave him a nod to open the door. Once Narzot propped the door too only a creek he poked his head in and looked about the room, It was as when he first woke up, but he noticed something a strange yellow glow on the empty wall, he decided to pay no mind to it and looked back over at Foxy. With the shake of his head Foxy realized there was nothing in it and they walked down the hall to the show stage.

It only took them about a minute to shift into a run after hearing a crash, once the scene was in view they saw the toys and withered robots fighting, Freddy was getting up from the floor after being thrown down, Chica was planting her fist firmly into Toy Chica's face, and the Bonnies where having a sword fight with their guitars. Foxy let out a slight growl when he saw the fight, but before they could do anything Toy Freddy found his way to them and sent his fist into both of their sides and smashing them into one another. As He sent wave after wave of punches into Foxy and Narzot, Freddy charged him from the side and smashed the Toy into the wall. Bonnie let out a surprised gasp when he heard the smash and nearly dropped his guitar, which gave Toy Bonnie the advantage and Swung his Guitar into Bonnie's left arm shattering the Metal and severing the wires disabling him from using it. Bonnie let out a shriek of pain as he grabbed for his damaged arm, once he took to the defensive, Toy Bonnie sent his foot into the weak arm and the hand striking them both with enough force to strip Bonnie's hand of its cover and completely rip off Bonnie's arm from the shoulder down. Once more he cried out in pain but before his friends could do anything else Toy Bonnie grabbed for the wounded robots face and placed his foot in his mouth slowly spreading apart tearing poor Bonnie's face off. Narzot got sick of watching his friend in such pain before the Toy robot knew it Narzot was sending his fist into the side of his face. When Toy bonnie got to his hands and knees Narzot stomped him back down to the ground and slid his foot into the side of the downed robot.

While Narzot was relentlessly beating the Toy for harming his friend, Chica made a break for her beloved Foxy, only to be caught by the hands. When she turned her head she saw Toy Chica place both her feet on her back, crouch, and then kick still holding onto her arms throwing herself backwards and taking Chica's hands with her as she was sent back, Foxy let out a rage induced scream as he charged for Toy Chica but before he could do anything to her she ran at Chica with incredible force jumped into the air and kicked her in the back of her head sliding her forward and making her smash her head on the steps, with a large flash of sparks Chica was down. Narzot was so caught up in bashing Toy Bonnie's head in the wall he nearly didn't hear his friends scream in rage, as he threw Toy Bonnie down and began smashing his head against the floor he looked over and saw Foxy swinging his fist and hook at Toy Chica in a fit of rage, but strangely she was able to evade most the attacks until she Jumped over him and sent her knee into his back. Before Narzot could go assist his friend Toy Bonnie slipped out from his grip and donkey-kicked Narzot in the stomach causing him to fall over. Narzot rolled to his feet in time to meet Toy Bonnie's fist, as he stumbled back Toy Bonnie sent his foot into Narzot's stomach nearly making him fall, but before he met the ground he grabbed onto the Toy's arm and swing himself back to his feet and sent his fist into its mouth. Once the plastic bunny stammered back, Narzot advanced forward and grabbed his jaw, put his hand on his other jaw and dragged him down to the floor "The songs over, you're done!" Glared Narzot as he ripped the Bunny's Face in half going through his endoskeleton's skull. He dropped the two halves of the now severed head, as the lifeless toy fell to the floor Narzot let out a roar that shook the ground causing all of the fights going on in the room to cease and look in his direction, once they saw the freshly deceased Toy Bonnie on the ground, The Toy animatronics took off running down the hall, and yet no one stopped them. Narzot dropped down to his knees growling lightly, as he got to his feet he looked around the room. "Is every one alright?" He weakly asked as his shoulder sparked gently.

Foxy nodded as he put his hand against his own head where he now had an exposed ear and a couple of cuts along his arms, face, legs, and chest now exposed to an extreme. Freddy got up and looked over to Bonnie who was sitting against the wall now faceless, "Bonnie! What did they do to you?!" Freddy yelled almost as if he were a protective sister seeing her brother, after subject to bullies, as Freddy skid to a stop in front of his friend, every one seemed to self inspect, besides Freddy, who was now trying to get a response from his withered friend. All was silent to hear Bonnie's response when a sudden crackle emitted from his voice box, almost to inaudible to make out what he was saying, "M-m-*glitch*my f-f-fa-ace... t-they st-s*glitch*tole m-y.. fa-" before his sentence could end, Bonnie, was interrupted in a fury of glitches and almost the sound of a power shut down. "We know buddy, we know, don't worry, we're gonna get your face back pal, just hang in there." Freddy said almost as if he were going to break down and cry, at the time the commotion was going on Foxy realized he had not heard a word from his beloved Chica. Foxy swerved his head around trying to find his loved one, then he looked and saw, she was struggling to get up. Foxy ran to Chica and helped her up, feeling a strange tangle of wire wrap around his arms when he grabbed her arms, when she got up Foxy took a step back. Narzot was searching for his Balloon vending friend, when he heard the horrified shriek of Foxy, Narzot jerked his head up and prepared for the worst, what he saw when he looked wasn't pretty, Chica's face was completely propped open, her mask completely sliced to the point where wires dangled, and the only thing holding her head together was her endoskeleton. Foxy, was grasping into the mess of wires, trying to hold the metallic stubs, of what was left of his loved ones hands.

Narzot let out an angered growl, "We can't let them get away again." He Protested as he looked out in the hall. Freddy looked up from his post next to Bonnie with a growl "And how do you expect us to fight, If they beat us like we were ants to a hose?! What can we do now that they have weakened us? Huh answer me scrap heap!" Freddy commanded in a fury of both hatred for the new wolf, acting like he knew everything, and the hatred that he felt helpless against the toys, knowing they took them all down. Narzot knew Freddy had truth to his words, but he could not let them get away, not after the pain they caused his new family. Narzot let out a frustrated sigh, knowing he was the single, the others were too weak, too beaten, too broken these thoughts bubbled in his head, clouding his judgment, he glanced from animatronic to animatronic, only one thing on his mind "I will destroy them myself if that's what it comes to, They will pay!" These words gave him strength, he felt as if he actually could do it, and without any words to the others, Narzot darted out the door, chasing the illusion of power that coursed through his wires. He ran along the still halls for a while until, he caught the vision of a plastic yellow chicken, crouched at the vent plotting her next strike. Narzot stopped and glared at her for a few short seconds, but it seemed like the toy only noticed him on the last, she glared at him, gave him a wink, then darted past Narzot heading towards the parts and service room. Narzot, not letting her get away any time soon, gave chase to her, until he heard a stomping come his way down the cross section of the halls. He jerked his head to the source, it was Toy Freddy charging him at full force. It only took seconds for the behemoth to ram into Narzot, colliding him with the wall, as Narzot was being thrown against the wall from the force of the impact, he heard a crack, then in the blink of an eye, Narzot was sent through the wall, and suddenly the world fell from his sight, in what seemed to a strange dark room next to the parts and service, hidden by something or someone..


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, Narzot was in another time, back to the child marked Axle, this time the young child was in the car, he over heard the man driving, and the woman in the passenger seat, talking to him, telling him about some birthday, and how they could not stay for long, but that was interrupted with the rush of the real world, swirling back to Narzot like a whirlpool of pain, he struggled to his feet and looked around the seemingly empty room, until he came across another glow, the glow seemed to appear from a ball of gold, sprawled across the floor, shimmering into his eyes as the morning sun's first glows. Narzot walked up to the golden figure and noticed, it looked exactly like the suit, the suit of which stole his life, strangely Narzot felt as if he should be mad, but only a surging curiosity ran through his hydraulics. Narzot limped forward, after the collision with the wall, his leg was not working properly. Once he got to the suit, Narzot leaned forward and grabbed its shoulder gently shaking it, after a second of silence, the golden suit's head jutted up, as if it were a robot in sleep mode. Narzot looked at it, and it looked back at him.

After their little staring contest ended, the golden figure seemed to float up in front of Narzot. The golden figure began to circle Narzot as if to study him, it took several seconds before it would finally speak "I knew it... It would finally awaken.. but I had not thought the destruction would total up to this much" the Golden Bear said, still studying Narzot. "What are ye?" Narzot got the courage to ask after the Golden Bear ceased its study, and seemed to confirm something in its mind. "I am a friend... we share a common enemy, that Marionette.. it is not a force easily dealt with.. but I can help.." The Golden Bear said to Narzot, gently floating up and down as it speaks. "If you be anything like that scurvy bastard Freddy I want no part with ye.." Narzot said as he fidgeted around with his hands behind his back. The Golden figure seemed displeased with Narzot's automatic disapproval of him "I am here to help you, the Marionette and I have not been on good terms for a while, and now that you have... found your way into my lock up, we can rid of this problem with more force" Golden Freddy said steadily as his lifeless eyes peered into Narzot's soul, sending a chill through his body.

"so you've been on bad terms with the puppet as well?" Asked Narzot. "Yes.. he has been blinded by his hatred, and wishes to destroy all humans with you as his army.. I plan on keeping you all safe." Firmly answered golden Freddy. "Well do ye have a way we can stop him?" Narzot poured as he thought he had a new hold on the puppet.

Golden Freddy thought for a moment. "The music box" He claimed as he looked once more at Narzot. "Music box?" Repeated a confused wolf, as he tried to puzzle together what the golden creature meant. "It is the only power able to calm it.. and once it has been played its body will shut down, but the problem now lies in where is it.." The golden figure said. "well where could it be?" Questioned the wolf, "That I am unaware of, it will be up to you to find that, but when the time comes, I will be there and I will lend my services, but until then I will be watching over your battles, best of luck." And with its short answer the mysterious creature left without another word, Narzot looked around the room for a short while, the room was completely dark accept for the crack of light now entered from the hole in the wall, Narzot was trying his best to make out shapes in the room but to all of his efforts he couldn't see a thing, as he walked out, he couldn't shake the feeling of a pair of eyes watching him, as their hidden gaze staggered Narzot's thoughts he decided to get out before he found out if there really was something staring at him, but he could swear he saw a pair of silver pupils in the corner of the room.

After Narzot exited the room, he decided to run, just in case his friends were in peril once more, as he got to to the room where his friends rest, it seemed as if all of their attention was directed to him, he switched his eyes back and fourth as he tried to think of what to say to them, after what felt like hours of silence Narzot found the right words "Anything happen while I was gone?" but before anyone would give him a response, Freddy released his question "Where were you?" he roared in rage staring at the wolf, Narzot staggered at the question, could only blankly stare, but the bear was not waiting for him to respond "You left us to die for three hours, we thought you hightailed it!" he continued as he used all of his strength to rise, but fell against the wall, "Well.. I.. I.. well" Narzot fumbled as he tried to answer, "I got knocked unconscious.. and I found something.. in a strange room, a bear that is completely gold." once he continued his answer to Freddys anger, everyone stopped, "A golden bear?" Questioned Foxy, unsure about what he just heard.

"Yeah... why? Is the golden bear important somehow?" Narzot questioned, Freddy got to his feet and looked Narzot in the eyes "You found him? You.. found.. him?" Repeated Freddy unsure of what he heard. "Yeah.. why?" Repeated Narzot, "That golden bear, as you call him, is a magical being, we've only seen it a handful of times, and each time we've seen it, it promised to us that when we needed it, it would be there, it called itself Golden Freddy." Admitted Freddy, as he seemed almost afraid to speak of the being, Narzot let out a short growl, "It told me about the box.. that it would need to be found and played in order to seize the marionette's servos and cause it to fall.. problem is even it doesn't know where the location of the box is." Narzot attempted to explain as he was still trying to unravel all the events that went on in that strange room, Chica attempted to get to her feet, but could only rise to her knees and fall back down, Foxy tried to help her, but as he tried they heard a strange laughing, before they could respond to what they heard a fist ran through the weak Freddy's face, as he fell back the source of the thick plastic fist continued its assault with a knee into his stomach.

"Hi kids! Welcome to your **glitch** Punishment!" cackled the plastic replica of Freddy, as it sent attack after attack onto the beaten bear. Narzot, barley thinking, darted across the room at the plastic assailant, it took him little time to reach the calamity, and it took even less for him to be thrown back away, once he got back to the the fight he was able to send his fist to the shoulder of the plastic bear, causing a tiny scratch on the light brown paint, and the rage of the ferocious toy, to only grow. Toy Freddy's attention was now drawn to Narzot, he swung his tree trunk arms back and fourth in a fit of rage, trying to land connecting blows to the side of the wolf's skull, only able to catch the arm the wolf throw up in defense to try and save his skull from pure annihilation, all the while Freddy was trying to find a way to intervene. Narzot, scrambling for a grip, was being knocked back, by the furious bears blows, all the while an array of sparks and drips of ancient oil, being tossed around the practically paralyzed withered animatonics, watching in horror as the wolf was being beaten savagely. Toy Freddy viciously grappled the face of the of the beaten wolf, and tossed him across the room, making a savage connection against the ground, causing the wolf to slide back with an array of sparks and an ear shattering crash into the checkered wall of the far side.

The titan of a robot marched towards the grounded wolf, but before the monster could reach the wounded warrior, the tiny balloon vender charged forward and sent a chair into the monstrous left arm of the plastic bear, which only provided to break the chair, and crack the arm plate, Toy Freddy grabbed the Balloon Boy growling "You insolent brat, we took care of you!" and with that he began to crush the chest of the small child. Narzot, finally able to gain footing, witnessed in horror as the shell of the chest started to crack, and a button rolled to the foot of the wolf. Narzot looked down at the button, and then a slight spark seemed to ignite in the animatronic's non-existent heart, he lunged at the plastic bear with a growling roar, and like that the wolf was on the Toy, sending a fury of fists into the back of the head, finally able to burst a small portion of the shelling breaking half the face plate of the Toy, causing the it to release BB, giving him time to run away. After a while of pounding on the metal main frame, and the bear fruitlessly swinging its arms at the wolf, the Toy was finally able to throw him off and stand over the once again downed wolf "You're going to pay for that **glitch** you ignorant scrap heap!" as the Toy roared, he raised his fists over his head and clamped them together, ready to smash down on the downed wolf.

The plastic behemoth began to drop his fists down, Narzot only able to look up in horror, as the mallet of fists began its destructive decent. Narzot's hands shot up to to help protect his face, he held them up for a short matter of seconds before feeling only a short tap against his right palm, which was stuck out the furthest, he tried to look past the tree trunk arms, and noticed Toy Freddy was glitching, as if someone was holding onto his servos, locking him in place. Narzot scrambled back against the wall, and noticed, there was something leeched onto the exposed endoskeleton's skull, a big brown fist clenched deep into the metal. Freddy viciously ripped the head back, drawing Toy Freddy down, Freddy took this advantage to grab the bottom of the shelling of his chest, where it met waist, lifted him up, and Slammed him down "There can only be one Freddy Fazbear!" boomed Freddy as he took his microphone, and Smashed it in between the plates that covered Toy Freddy's waist and chest. Freddy let out a grunt as he forced his hands in the space, and began to rip Toy Freddy in half from the waist. Freddy only spent seconds before he split the toy in half, causing oil and sparks to whirl around the room like a sprinkler, as Toy Freddy's eyes shut and it's jaw propped open, rag-dolled from the vicious attack.

Narzot could only stare in aw at the sight he just saw, "Freddy.. h.. wha.. how.. did you?" Freddy looked at him, "Don't take this as a notion that you are in the family, if he'd have killed you no one else would be in enough shape to put an end to this damn nightmare" Freddy said as he gave a scolding look at Narzot before slumping against the wall too weak to stand alone. Narzot, deciding to neglect Freddy's attempt to sound superior, walked past him towards the shying Balloon boy who hid behind a table covered in freshly sprayed Oil, like a fresh coat of paint. "you okay, kiddo?" Narzot asked as he moved the table with his right arm, exposing the cracked chest plate. "Y-yeah.. I'm fine." the small vender could not experience pain, thought Narzot, but then why did it seem so afraid? Why so scared? Narzot put these questions besides himself, he walked over to the button and picked it up, running his stripped thumb along the button, and bringing it back to the small robotic child. "looking for this?" Narzot asked, trying to get the mood to lift, he Noticed a small, cracked hole where a peg would easily fit, Narzot flipped the button and noticed a peg, he put his hand on the back of Balloon Boy, and gently slid the Button back into place, with a slight click. Behind him stood Foxy, Finally able to get Chica onto her feet, "What happens now?" Questioned the beaten fox. Narzot stood back up and faced his Fox friend "Now? Now.. we fry us a plastic chicken.. then we go look for a present for the puppet."


	8. Chapter 8

"What about the others? What about Bonnie?" asked Freddy when Narzot seemed sure of who to strike next. Narzot, Forgetting about Bonnie after the events of the brawl, looked back to the wounded robots "oh.. right.. Bonnie.." He walked past Freddy, and knelt down to the wounded bunny "don't worry buddy, we will get you help" he gently reached for his wounded arm and examined the damaged wires. "Hey Freddy, you think you can walk?" Freddy glared up at him, thought for a second, then gave a short nod as he pushed himself off the wall and staggered towards Narzot and Bonnie, "What do you need?" Narzot looked down at Bonnie then up at Freddy, "by any chance, do you think you could lift Bonnie to the parts and service room?" Freddy looked slightly surprised when he asked, but then gave a slight nod, "I'll see what I can do" he said as he gripped Bonnie and lifted him up, resting his head on his arm and holding the bend of his legs in the other. Freddy gave another short nod, as Narzot picked up Bonnie's arm and face, and walked over to Foxy, "you think you can escort Chica down to the parts and services room capt.?" Narzot asked not sure why he called him captain. Foxy looked at the former first mate with what seemed like a devious grin, even though the mouth could only move up and down, "Aye now get to yer post, laddie, Fazbear will be needing defense in case the Toy comes out to play." Foxy countered as he put his hand on Chica's arm and gently began walking her down.

Narzot Kept, in between Freddy, and Foxy and Chica, but once they made the last turn to the parts and service room, he stopped and stared for a short time, at the wall, which had the hole in it, surprisingly the hole was completely gone, almost as if nothing happened, Narzot could have sworn he saw the mysterious room, in the wall, and inside a mysterious golden figure. Narzot thought about it for a while, until foxy gently tapped his shoulder, causing Narzot to shake back into reality, and march forth into the room, when he got into the room, he placed the arm and face on a small table, then indicated Freddy to put Bonnie on the larger table in the corner. Narzot dragged the table forward and gently rested it against the larger table. Once Foxy was able to get Chica in he gently rested her against the wall, allowing her to slide down. After he assured she was safe and tried to do what little fixing he could, Foxy walked over to Narzot and placed his hand on his shoulder, as if he was asking what next without words. Narzot looked over to him then looked down to Bonnie, "Freddy, you think you can watch them? While I go search, see what tools I could find" Freddy bowed his head slightly as he rested on the wall next to Bonnie.

Narzot continued alone, or so he thought, but even at this time, he knew there was more to what he could see, he tried to not let it bother him, he walked towards the guard's office, if they were to keep a tool box, away from the robots, that would be where he would first put it. Narzot walked as quietly as his legs would carry him, even at the sacrifice of his speed, he didn't wish to continue to fight, until he had some back up, for the extra measure. Narzot's rage had settled, and all he could think about is the best way to end this, the box.. but where could it be? What could be the reason it's hidden, could the Marionette have already destroyed it? Narzot didn't want to think about it, Narzot didn't feel equipped enough for this final fight, he shook it off, he knew what he had to do, and he couldn't let the puppet win. Narzot entered the office, everything seemed eerily calm, the gentle wave of a dying fan was all that filled the room, and there were small figures that lined the desk, Narzot walked to the chair and looked down, a small laptop was on the chair, closed. He curiously opened it, and looked down at the keys, trying to figure out what they all were, he gently pressed them, all in a row, before looking to the upper right corner, he noticed a button, with a strange symbol of almost a full circle with a line, and gently pressed it.

The laptop's screen came on with a gentle click, the light flicker, caused Narzot to jump slightly, he looked down at it, the Laptop's one user had the title of "Fazbear Entertainment" Narzot looked down at the key's again, and noticed the indented pad, with the two larger buttons, he gently placed his padded index finger on it, and pushed forward on the pad, causing the small white arrow to move on the screen, he moved it over to the small icon for the user "Fazbear Entertainment" and pressed the leftmost small button under the pad, **Click** and it took Narzot to a password screen, he looked at it and noticed that it had a white line under the word "Password" Narzot looked around the desk, now interested in Investigating the strange machine in the chair. He opened a small cabinet and noticed a piece of paper with the words scribbled "Password: **SafestPlaceOnEarth**"Narzot stared down at the withering piece of paper, for some reason he couldn't help but feel sad about the whole ordeal, this was supposed to be a safe place, but it's now surrounded with tragedy and failure. He let the irony dawn on him for a little longer, thinking about how it would be if he wasn't stuffed into the suit, if he were to be held by his mother.. one last time, he shook it off again, he knelt down at the laptop again and pressed in the password, it let him in, the background was of the cartoon version of the toy's almost like a poster of sorts, he looked around, and noticed a small amount of red on the screen, a faded red, a faded blood red, it was in small sprinkles on the screen, and on the back of the laptop, as if someone was bit, and tried to open the laptop for help.

Narzot looked at the small Icons on the laptop, there was not allot, but there was one that got him interested, it had what looked liked a camera, and it had the title, "**securitywatchpro'87**" after reflecting on the stupid name for a minute, Narzot clicked on it, and it took him to the cameras that outlay the building, Narzot clicked a small button on the side, and it took him from the show stage, to the prize corner with a small button that says, "**Click to wind music box**" Narzot gently pressed down again, causing it to make a strange cranking noise, but there was no song, he looked at the room, small toys lined the walls, and covered the desk, but the main focus on the room was empty, Narzot guessed that is where the box should be. He clicked to another button, this one took him to the parts and service room, he saw that his friends were okay, and that made him feel a little better, he clicked once again into a party room, he saw nothing but two glowing white dots, he noticed there was a way to shine a light, he hit the button and a light pierced the darkness, and he saw there was nothing.

Narzot shook his head and stopped the shine, causing the room to go back to its darkness, the two beady glows gone. Narzot decided he had enough, he closed the laptop gently and moved it, along with the chair out of the way of the desk, he turned his attention back to the desk, as the fan gave it's lasts blasts of air into Narzot's face, and died. He searched through the cabinets, while the small figures watched him, he finally got the a large one with a lock, he tried to open it, then sent his fist into the lock, breaking it, the compartment opened and in it was a large tool box, with chipping red paint. Narzot grabbed it by the handle and walked out of the room, slowly, to not make any more sounds to draw the attention of the silent watchers. Narzot past the two rooms with stick figures, and could swear he was hearing something, something strange resonating from the one with the largest figure, of what seemed to have a triangle body, with stubbier legs. Narzot quietly set down the tool box and looked at the door, he gently put his hand on the handle and turned the knob with a gentle click, pushing it open. He tried to sneak into the strange room, that had a faint scent of cheap perfume and tears, he peaked the corner and noticed Toy Chica sitting in one of the open stalls, thinking, he tried to edge closer but almost lost his footing and put his palm against the wall with a gentle whack. Toy Chica got up, the small pieces of paper she had in her lap flying off her legs, looking towards Narzot, then preceding to giggle "Is the dirty little wolf trying to sneak a peak? Have some shame puppy!" She said as she ripped the sink from the wall and threw it at Narzot. Colliding with his chest sending him into the wall.

After Narzot recovered from the sink, she lunged at him wrapping her legs around his chest and whaling on his head. Narzot, staggering to stay up, Put his hands on her waist and tried to rip her off him, finally after struggling, he was able to slip out of her legs and threw her at the wall. She rolled to her feet and darted at him again, this time Narzot took off, sliding open the door and slamming it in time to cause her to ram into it, making it fall forward, but before it could crush Narzot, he caught it with his hands and planted his foot in it, sending it into the bathroom wall. Toy Chica, stumbled out from behind the door, giggling like a psycho, she charged Narzot again. Narzot side stepped but before he could evade her completely, she stuck out her palm and caught Narzot into a bear hug, squeezing him with all her might, Narzot, trying his best to squirm away, looked down at her beak, and noticed, it was sort of shaking loose. Narzot propped open his jaws and clamped them on her beak, Ripping it off, causing her to shriek out as she let him go, and covered her mouth. Once she let go, it showed an array of crooked spiked teeth, that were seemingly forced in unevenly across her wide grin. Even though she had a smile, Narzot thought, this wasn't the way she should have her mouth, something did this to her. But before Narzot could continue to think about it, Toy Chica sent her palm across Narzot's face, causing him to turn his head. She advanced once more wrapping her legs again around his chest, this time she began to squeeze with a violent force, she locked her arms with his, so he couldn't escape, and she put her mouth around his neck, her pin prick teeth, stabbing in and out of his neck.

Narzot let out a pained groan, as he attempted to get out of her death lock, but she wouldn't give way. Narzot then noticed her hands were smaller then his, and she had them right in the center of his palms, locking them down. He clamped his hands on hers and began to squeeze down as hard as he could, and eventually the plates began to crack, once she noticed what he was doing she stopped biting down on his neck and tried to get him to remove his hands, but to no avail. It took Narzot seconds to crush through the plate and get to her endoskeleton, he finished off the metal and tore back, now clenching what was left of her hands, she let out a shriek and leaned back, balancing on her stubs, she started to swing him around in her legs. Around and around she went before she lifted him up off the ground and tossed him into the wall next to them. She jumped to her feet, and threw her head into his stomach, causing him to wrench down, and allowing her to send what was left of her hands into his back, and sending her knees into his chest. Narzot fell back and looked up at her, she spent no time at all to stomp the downed wolf, as if he were a bug scurrying across the floor, she gave him only a few stomps before Narzot jerked his hands up, catching her foot, but before he could do anything else, Foxy put his hook around her neck, Jerking her off and throwing her at the wall.

Narzot glanced up and noticed the Pirate was not alone, behind him limped Chica. Unable to believe what he was seeing, Narzot staggered to his feet and looked at the Toy, seeming almost afraid that she was cornered, she charged for Chica but before she could attack, Chica swung her wires at the plastic remodel and electricity convulsed through her body. Toy Chica shrieked as if she were being burned alive, After a while her servos fried, and she could no longer move, Toy Chica killed over and Chica nearly did the same, but before she gave out she limped into the nearest party room and threw a slice of pizza on Toy Chica's corps "Your Pizza tasted like shit" Chica muffled as she shuffled back to the parts and services room. Narzot glanced down at the Toy as the pizza dripped down from the center of her face down into her eye holes and mouth, then back up to Foxy who just chuckled and said "that be me lady." Narzot let out a slight chuckle as well, "alright, don't get to cocky, let's get back, before the puppet find's himself two fur coats, we've got some livestock to repair, let's get on that." Foxy nodded and they both took off for the repair room.


	9. Chapter 9

As they entered the room, Freddy looked up almost as if he were not expecting them to return, "thanks to Chica we finished off our little Toy problem.. only one left is the Marionette and his shadow" Narzot assured him with confidence as he set the tool box on the smaller table and flicked it open pulling out the tools inside it. Freddy walked up behind him and examined the tools, "is there anything else you will need?" asked Freddy, Narzot turned his head slightly "yeah.. could you bring over that big tool box in the corner?" He asked as he motioned to the big red box resting on the far corner, which Narzot woke up next to, which strangely seemed like it was tilted to be hiding someone of his length. Freddy did as he was asked to do, and set down the spare part box next to Narzot. After shutting down Bonnie, he had to rewire the arm, and get a brand new endoskull, but after a short hour Bonnie looked almost as good as new, for as good as Narzot could do, with his limited supply, finally he was able to switch the power on. Bonnie's body gave out a jerk, and he sat back up "wha.. what happened? Wait.. My voice.. you fixed me!" Bonnie cried out in joy as he hopped off the table, "Thank you!" he cried out as he gave Narzot a playful hug and stepped away. "It's nothing Bonnie, just don't loose your face again, now Chica, If you'll please step up, I'll be fixing you next." Narzot said feeling more confident about his strange building abilities. Foxy wrapped his arm around Chica's and gently escorted her to the table. Foxy stepped back as Narzot helped Chica lay down on the table and powered her off. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her" Narzot said calmly to Foxy, which in turn Foxy gave a nod and stepped away.

Narzot spent less work on her then he did bonnie, all he had to do was insure her wires were in order, replace the ones that were broken, readjust the top of the mask, and replace the hands. He stepped back and allowed Foxy to do the honors of powering her on, and being the first face she sees. Chica awoke with the same jerk Bonnie did, but instead of awaking on the table, she was in the arms of her Pirate lover. After she gave him a hug, she walked over to Narzot, "You really know how to fix 'em kiddo." She said as she playfully punched Narzot's arm with her new found hands, which unfortunately were not covered with her normal yellow gloves, just raw metal. Narzot gave a glance over to Freddy, and he just now noticed sitting besides him was Balloon boy, gripping onto Freddy like a scared child does its father, Freddy just rested against the wall, arms folded head low, as if he were sleeping against the wall. Narzot walked over to Freddy, as Narzot walked up, Freddy's head rose. "What is the plan now?" Questioned Freddy, the tone of his voice seeming like they both knew very well what happened next. "Now? I think it's time to return this puppet to it's master." Freddy got up "that's what I like to hear" but before he could walked any further, he fell back against the wall. Bonnie and Narzot tried to get him back up, "I'm fine" grunted Freddy as he tried with all his might to stand again.

"No you aren't" He looked around "neither is the rest of you.." his tone changed to a more defeated stance as he realized he was the one in best condition for a lasting fight, "You can't expect us to just sit around while you finish this" Protested Chica, worried for the safety of her friend, and her family. "Don't worry, Chica, I'll be with him, we will finish this" comforted Foxy as he walked over to Narzot. Narzot gave him a look then nodded "Let's teach that S.O.B how we do things in Pirates Cove." as they began to walk off, Narzot heared a small cry "Wait! I'm coming with you!" Said the Balloon boy, causing Narzot to stop in his tracks. Narzot gave an unsure glance at the small Balloon vender, knowing he is not a fighter "are you sure?" Balloon boy looked up at him "I'm positive, and besides I have hardly been hit, I can do this.. trust me" Balloon Boy assured Narzot, Narzot gave him an unsure glance then remembered, they will need all the help they can get "well.. come on, we need all the strength we can muster" Narzot said as he picked him up and set him on his shoulders. They walked on in silence, until they came upon the show stage. "Ladieeeeees and Gentlemen! I want to welcome you all to the last show put on by the Pirates Cove Crew!" Announced the Marionette standing behind a microphone "Looks like they even brought along a friend to witness their destruction, the traitorous little shit." The marionette said as he glanced at BB, causing BB to cower behind Narzot's head, "Don't get too cocky Puppet, once we find that box you are as good as scrap metal!" responded Narzot as he gently let down BB who stood between him and Foxy. "Oh, you mean this thing?" Questioned the Marionette as he held up the box, "don't worry, you won't be touching this!" He said like he was about to destroy it, but before he had time to act, Narzot charged at him and sent his fist forcefully into the arm of the marionette.

With a loud crack, and a pained yelp, the box was sent into the air, and the Marionette's arm was on the ground, writhing around, like a fish out of water, exposed wires sparked and a bit of metal jutted out of the severed arm. The box landed on a table far from them "You took off my arm! You insolent rat! You will pay for this!" The marionette cried as he ferociously swung at Narzot, tearing his fur covering, causing Narzot to fall back, once Narzot fell back, Foxy charged in attempting to send his hook into the Marionette, but failing. Before Foxy could continue his force field of strikes, Ally pounced his back, and started attacking him. The Marionette flew towards the box, and grabbed it, causing Narzot to follow him, attempting to get the box, only causing him to stand in between two tables, taunting him. Narzot, growling with rage grabbed the two tables and swung them up, causing them to sandwich the marionette. The box dropped down and the two fighters both darted for it. While the two brawled it out for the box, Ally and Foxy were beginning to settle their new found score, the fox swung his fist into her face, as she sent her foot into his stomach. While both fights were raging on, BB watched, afraid of what to do, then he saw, Ally had Foxy's arm in a lock and was not intending on letting go, until Foxy's shoulder joint did.

Ally began to bend Foxy's arm to an extreme causing him to scream out in pain so loud, Narzot lost his concentration on trying to swat the Marionette and was knocked off his feet, but before ally could push any further her stomach was greeted with the head of the small balloon vender, causing her to fall over. Foxy's arm fell back into position and he fell down to his knees, giving Ally time to rise back to her feet, and she was not to happy to see the Balloon Boy. She grabbed onto his arm and sent her foot into his side, causing his hand to pop off, sending him onto the ground. She angrily stalked over him and began to savagely beat him, with his own arm. Foxy pounced forward jaw propped open sending his jaw into the back of her neck dragging her into the ground, sticking his arms and legs out to land on the ground, once his feet and hands met the floor he lunged forward again flipping until he swung her a full 360 degrees and smashed her into the ground again.

Narzot lunged at the Marionette, he swung a fury of fists into the Marionette's direction, but none of them would land, the Marionette just kept sliding around his fists like a serpent. After an blitzkrieg of fists flying, the Puppet finally had enough of watching Narzot try, and sent his foot into the wolf's chin, "You were going to be a hero!" he angrily shouted as he sent his elbow into the wolfs stomach, "But all you did was get in the way! Of our salvation!" The marionette continued as he sent a fury of kicks at the face of Narzot in a spiral of blows. Narzot fell back, and the Marionette advanced for the box. Narzot lunged after him and grabbed his leg, "Killing everyone with an evil army of toys will not help our salvation! You are just blind from rage!" cried the wolf as he began to swing the puppet around and around. "Now face your destruction!" Narzot said as he threw the Marionette against a line of tables, causing him to crash into them all, making a small pile of tables cover him. Narzot watched the bunch, knowing he was not dead, but forgetting about the box, waiting for him to rise out once again. The tables shook, and with a loud crack the Marionette's arm busted through a table, giving way for him to slip out, Narzot took the delirium of the Puppet to his advantage, and advanced forward sending his fist into the cheek of the doll, causing it to fly back, and crash into the fighting captain and the shadow figure.

Narzot bolted towards the pandemonium, fist cocked back, ready to give a devastating blow to what ever is at the receiving end. Narzot set his sights on Ally, and set forth his charge, he pounced over a weakened BB, and stopped just dead short of Ally, ducking down aiming his fist up. Narzot set forward his motion, unleashing a devastating upper cut to Ally's chin, tossing her several feet up, and planting her, down on her neck. Narzot didn't allow her to get up, before sending an array of fists down on her. The Pirate captain took little time to adapt his fighting to try and equate to the Marionette, the captain attempted to blind side the Marionette, with his hook then move in with his fist, step back three paces to evade the slash, then move in, he played it more tactical this time. "So this is the mighty Foxy? Held near and dear to pirates cove? What a joke!" cackled the Puppet as he continued to battle the fox, but both were seemingly too fast for each other to strike. Foxy finally got a gripping and sent his hook around the Marionette's neck, colliding his fist into the Puppet's face, causing him to roll out of the hook's lock and flip onto the ground, leaving a rip in his neck from the hook. Narzot and ally were sending fist after fist to each other, there fists would collide, bounce back, and be sent again to try and be the first to knock one another down. Narzot was the first to loose his balance, but when ally was going to make her next move, Narzot grabbed her arm, and sent her over his head once more tossing her into the Marionette and Foxy's fight.

Narzot, once again, tried to return to the fight, but this time the Puppet was waiting, and when Narzot preformed his charge, The Marionette, jumped out first, and sunk his foot square into the chest of the robot, throwing him back, and when Foxy looked back to see if he was okay, The Puppet gave him a knee to the back of the head, causing him to slide back was well. "You don't quite get it" Proclaimed the Marionette as he snapped, causing ally to dart for the box and return with it, seconds later handing it to he puppet, "You never had a chance!" Then everything went silent as they all heard clanking, as if something small was running. Within seconds BB was in the scene ramming the Puppet with his head, causing the box to once again fly into the sky. This time Narzot was ready, he darted after it, and jumped into the air, when he looked up, he noticed the Marionette was doing the same thing. In the heat of the moment they both outreached their hands for it, but when they both took landing, none of them had it in their hands. They looked up and noticed there was a golden outline covering the box.


	10. Chapter 10 (End)

"No... No.. Nooo! Not him! Anybody but him!" Cried out the Marionette, as Golden Freddy appeared out of thin air, holding the box with one hand, "You've been awake for far to long now, Marionette, I think it's time we put you back to rest" Cackled the Golden figure, as he pressed the button, playing the song. The Marionette began to lock up, his body convulsed violently as he tried to fight off the shutting down of his body, besides him the shadow figure, ally, began screeching unbearably loud in pain, as she began to disintegrate into shadow, fading away. The Marionette was now alone, shaking and sputtering, fighting with all his might to break free, but finally, his body settled, and he was reduced to nothing but a rag-doll. Narzot looked down at the now lifeless puppet, a wave of joy rushed over, in the fact that it's over now, but an under tone of wonder, what made the Marionette hate the world? An question for another time, if he would be around for that. Narzot picked up the puppet, and when Golden Freddy landed, Narzot set the Marionette in the box, and closed it.

The box became completely covered in the golden glow, and once the glow died, the box had a layer of concrete and locks, to prevent another escape, and it emanated the same cranking the Laptop did when it was trying to wind the music box, "He won't get out of that.. and now the tune will play for a long time.." assured Golden Freddy as he handed the box to Narzot, as Foxy walked up to the two, Narzot gave Golden Freddy a confused glance, "What do we do now?" Golden Freddy looked at him "Go, get me a truck.." Golden Freddy stated, causing Narzot and Foxy to look around in confusion. Golden Freddy, angrily smashed his fist on a table next to them, causing it to crack slightly. "lets go get a truck" Narzot said hurriedly as he quickly walked for the door, "Sounds like a good idea" said Foxy in the same tone as he followed shortly after. After a while of searching they found a beat up, rusted, red truck, and took it back to the pizzeria. Golden Freddy had them load the box in the truck and get in as he drove them to a near bye lake, somehow managing to not get caught. "You ready?" asked Golden Freddy as Foxy and Narzot held on to opposite ends of the box standing by the lake, Narzot gave a nod, then did Foxy, "One, Two, Three!" they both counted as they tossed the box into the lake and walked back to the truck.

"Goldie, you sure no one will notice he is down there?" Questioned Narzot as he got back into the truck, "who cares if one animatronic is gone? They are going to destroy them all anyway.. now come on, we need to get back to the Pizzeria." Foxy and Narzot got back in, and in no time at all they were back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, again not getting caught. Once they got back in, they were greeted by a crowd, BB, Bonnie, and Chica were cheering for the victory, and even Freddy was over joyed. Golden Freddy stood back while they gave the other two a hero's welcome, and even gave props to Balloon Boy. After their cheering and applauding, The golden Figure held his hand out to the group, and they were in cased in an outline of gold, all except Balloon Boy, while the inside of the Pizzeria was wiped in a blur of gold, and when the shine died down, the Pizzeria looked as if nothing happened to it, and BB was gone. "I have returned this place to the state it was in before the puppet broke free.. but don't worry, he is still gone.." Explained Golden Freddy, "wait, why weren't we restored?" Asked Foxy, Golden Freddy looked at him, "I did not have enough energy to restore you all, and the Pizzeria, I'm sorry.. But.. none of you should be awake.. quickly.. get to the parts and services room, I'll shut you all down.. it's time to rest"

They all walked into the parts and service room together in silence, they all got to their respectful places, and Golden Freddy held out his hands, once more covering them in the golden outline, all but Narzot. When the outline faded, they were no longer moving, they sat there, still, after a long time, they could finally rest, well all but Narzot. Narzot looked around the room, for the first time, there was a peace. He stood back up, Golden Freddy still there. Narzot walked towards Golden Freddy, "Why didn't yo-" he was about to ask when Golden Freddy interrupted "You are free to shut yourself down when you please.. I must go now.. I've warn out my energy" before Narzot could ask anymore questions, Golden Freddy vanished into thin air. Narzot was alone, no sound was made, the world felt empty, just a while ago he awoke to a world of light, and life.. and now, it's all gone, Narzot walked to the door, and gently creaked it open.

The lights no longer shined, the halls no longer loomed with the scent of pizza, the darkness was the only thing that filled the room, nothing was disturbed, the peaceful world felt hollow and empty.. he felt as if he might never see his friends again.. the wolf stared into the darkness for quite sometime, thinking back to his past experience, and how his life seemed so short. Narzot walked down the empty corridor and came across the empty guard office, the fan still dead, the small figures on the desk, still there, the bloody laptop still in the chair tucked neatly against the desk. He felt tempted to look at the laptop once again, but decided to walk away, he didn't know how much time he had before someone would show up. He walked down to the show stage, all the toys were there, not a scratch on them, sitting lifeless, he walked passed them, to the prize corner, and noticed the box, with no sound emitting, he opened it, there was nothing, a decoy box. After, he walked to the Kid's cove, Mangle lay still, in a tangled mess, he knelt down and picked up the eye that rolled off on the floor, he gently spun it in his hands, and placed it back into the eye socket of the Mangle. Narzot left a few minutes after, and headed for his last destination, the Game area, there stood the small Balloon vender, holding a sign and some balloons, Narzot knelt down, and placed his hand on the shoulder, looking into the face of the animatronic child, feeling as if he has been in this spot before, he shook off the feeling and slowly returned to the parts and service room.

Narzot looked in all the faces of his friends, they too seemed still, there eyes closed, as if they were in a deep slumber. Narzot looked to the tall, red spare part box, slowly he walked to it and noticed the dimensions of the open gap was enough to securely hide him. He snugged himself in between the wall and box, and made it so he couldn't be seen, he looked back to the darkness, and stared for a while. Thinking, about what could have been, and what is to come, would he ever get to see his friends again? Would he ever come to know why he awoke, who his parents were, and will this be closure? He didn't want to think about it, Narzot continued to look into the darkness for a few more seconds and thought, "Good night guys.. it's been fun.." He knew no one could hear him, but he waited for a response none the less. After he had his fill of silence, he looked into the faces of his friends one last time, and settled. Narzot looked down, "I guess the party is over.. at least.. for now" he said as he began to search for his off switch. After a short minute, he was able to find it, on the back of his head, he put his metal finger above it, and gently pushed down. The darkness began to close in, his arm dropped limp, his friends no longer in sight, until eventually even the spare part box, that gave him, a small triangle hiding hole, was out of sight, the last thing he saw was darkness closing over his snout, and the gentle whir of an old robot, powering down. After that, Silence..


End file.
